Blink
by Dana1
Summary: In the blink of an eye, everything can change.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: Don't own them. WWF, WrestleMania, and Raw is War are owned by WWFE. WCW and Monday Nitro are owned by Fusient Media Ventures. I may not use the wrestlers real names in this fic but everything else is real life. So if you don't like that tough. I have this interest in real life stuff. Or so I have been told.   
  
Time frame: This fic starts March 19 2001. The RAW on that day has been changed. AU rules!  
  
Summary: In the blink of an eye, everything can change.  
  
Blink  
By Dana  
  
Chris Benoit clicked the off button on his cell phone. He smiled. He was in the dressing room of Pepsi Arena in Albany New York waiting for RAW to start. He had just finished talking to his wife Nancy. He was hoping to get time off to see her and his son soon.   
  
"Talk to your wife?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley asked.  
  
"Yeah. She put Daniel on and he said dada."   
  
"Cool. What about your other kid." HHH asked.  
  
"Megan? I called her the other day. I hope to see her when I get back to Calgary sometime." Benoit said putting on his wrestling T-shirt.  
  
"Chris?" Perry Saturn called. Benoit turned around. "We have to talk about the match tonight."  
  
"Just one second." He said and laced up his wrestling boots. When he got over to Perry, Dean Malenko and Eddy Guerrero were waiting. "Okay so are we having a run in?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Was Heyman's idea." Eddy said. "With us ambushing you in the dressing room before the match.   
  
"Okay. So how are we going to do the locker room brawl?" Benoit asked.   
  
They discussed it and joked around before they had everything figured out. They were the best friends Chris had ever had.  
  
***  
Benoit watched as Perry Saturn made his entrance before stretching. Eddy flashed him thumbs up before he went to the ring. The fans booed and yet he still found the fans that were cheering amongst them.   
  
He dove into the ring and as planned Perry started kicking him before he got the T-shirt off. The match went back and forth neither wrestler really having an advantage. Then the time came for Perry to clothesline Chris over the tope rope. He got in position but something felt off. As he was coming, down the small of his back hit the edge of the ring apron. That would usually be a regular bump for most wrestlers but the pain he felt when he hit it was almost unbearable. Before he blacked out, he saw Perry jump out of the ring and come towards him.  
  
Perry was about to throw Benoit back into the ring when he saw that Chris was unconscious. He called his name. "Chris?" But there was no response. The referee jumped out of the ring and looked at Benoit. He walked over to the timekeeper and told him to call for a stretcher.  
  
The fans watched in shock as Eddy and Dean came running to ringside. They knelt down next to Benoit.  
  
At the commentating table, both Paul Heyman and Jim Ross sat there speechless. Ross said "Fans we've got a problem." Raw went to a commercial. Heyman went over to where the wrestlers and paramedics were.  
  
One of the paramedics turned to Perry. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I think he smacked his back on the ring apron." Perry said. He couldn't believe one of his best friends was injured because of him.  



	2. News Reaches Florida

At The O'Connell Center in Gainesville Florida the ring was being set up for the Thunder taping, Chavito Guerrero was pacing backstage. He had just gotten off the phone with his Uncle Eddy and was still shocked about the news. Now he was waiting for Shane Douglas to finish talking to Johnny Ace. Shane nodded to Johnny and started to walk towards Chavo. "Shane I need to talk to you."  
  
Shane stopped. "Yeah?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Eddy. He said Chris Benoit's on his way to the hospital. He hit his back when he took a bump out of the ring. I thought you should know." Chavo said and walked away.  
  
Shane stood there shocked. Sure he hadn't talked to Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, Eddy Guerrero, Perry Saturn in a year but this news still shocked him. He went into the locker room and called Eddy's cell phone.  
  
'Hello?' Eddy answered.  
  
"Eddy? It's Shane Douglas. How's Chris?"  
  
'Not too good. He was unconscious when he was taken out in an ambulance. Dean rode with him. Perry and I are on the way to the Albany Medical Center.'  
  
"Did you call Nancy yet?" He asked.   
  
'Yeah. She was watching Raw and was a nervous wreck to say the least. She's catching the first plane up here.'   
  
"I'm going to do the same thing. I'll just have to talk to Johnny Ace first. But I'm sure it'll be no big deal."  
  
'See you later then Shane.' Eddy said and they hung up.  
  
Shane started to look for Johnny Ace again and found him talking to Kronik. He waited for them to finish talking before he approached him. "Johnny I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"Sure Shane what is it?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I need to go to Albany. I know I'm supposed to do commentary on Thunder because Scott Hudson had a family emergency. But can you get someone else to do it? A friend of mine was injured badly tonight and I want to be there."  
  
"I heard about Benoit. I'll see if I can get Disco to do the commentary."   
  
"Thanks." Shane said and went to grab his things.   
  
As he was leaving the arena he could hear Schiavonne saying, "He's going to what?"  
  
Shane couldn't hide his smile.  
  



	3. Tell Me My Eyes Were Wrong

Title: Blink  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Injured character   
  
Summary: In the blink of an eye, everything can change.  
  
Time frame: This fic starts March 19 2001. The RAW on that day has been changed. AU rules!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. WWF, WrestleMania, and Raw is War are owned by WWFE. WCW and Monday Nitro are owned by WWFE I guess. Kinda hard to determin at this point. I may not use the wrestlers real names in this fic but everything else is real life. So if you don't like that tough. I have this interest in real life stuff. Or so I have been told.   
  
This chapter takes place at the same time as the first chapter, The Accident.   
  
Nancy Benoit placed her son in his crib and smiled down at him. Her husband, Chris, said he'd be down in maybe a couple weeks. She watched as Daniel fell asleep. Glancing at her watch she realized she was going to miss RAW.   
  
She turned the TV on and watched as Chris made his way out to the ring. She watched the match with a smile but the smile turned quickly into a frown and then fear. 'God please no!' She thought as she watched her husband lying on the floor not moving. 'Get up Chris! It's just part of the match right? No! Please get up!' She watched with tears in her eyes as Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero ran down to ringside and knelt next to him.  
  
And then RAW went to a commercial. She couldn't believe they went to a commercial. Didn't they have a heart? She wondered. She started pacing. 'Please let Chris be all right! Please let my eyes have been wrong.' She prayed.   
  
Five minutes later the phone rang. RAW hadn't given her any sort of update on the situation. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" 'Please be Chris!'  
  
'Nancy it's Eddie.'  
  
"Thank God. How's Chris?"  
  
'I don't know. He smacked his back on the edge of the ring. Perry and I are on the way to the hospital. Dean rode with Chris in the ambulance.'  
  
"I'll catch the first plane up there." She said wiping away the tears.   
  
'Okay Nancy. Let me know when you get in and one of us will meet you there. You have my, and Dean's cell numbers right?'  
  
"Yes. Thanks Eddy." She said softly and hung up.   
  
She called United and found out the earliest flight leaving was at 6:40 am and it had a lay over in DC. She'd get into Albany at 10:28. What was she going to do? She needed to get to Albany. It was too far of a drive. She called Eddy back and told him the flight information and hung up again. Eddy said he'd call her with information later.  
  
She was going to go crazy waiting. She was too worried to sleep and actually started straightening up the house. She called her parents to see if they wouldn't mind watching Daniel while she was in Albany.  
  
A few hours later she got the dreaded phone call. 


	4. Stupid Reporters

Notes: I know it's been forever since I updated this but I found the file I've been looking for!  
  
Eddy and Perry hurried into the hospital. They found Dean sitting in a chair in the waiting room. "Any news on Chris?" Perry asked.  
  
"No. They've taken him for x-rays and that's about all I know." Dean said. "Did you call Nancy?"  
  
"I did. She's catching the first flight up here. Talked to Shane Douglas. He said he'll be coming up too." Eddy said.  
  
"Man I can't believe he's hurt. It's all my fault." Perry said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident Perry." Dean said. "Those things happen."  
  
"Here come the vultures." Eddy said pointing at the reporters that were headed their way.  
  
"How'd they find out? I wouldn't have thought they'd care." Perry said. "Maybe it's not about Chris. Maybe they are here for someone else."  
  
"I don't think so Perry." Eddy said and stood up. He saw the one leading the way was Phil Muschnick. Phil had made it his goal to get rid of wrestling. "What do you want?" He asked Phil.  
  
"This isn't about you Guerrero. We are here to find out about Benoit's condition." Phil said.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" Dean asked.  
  
One of the reporters turned to Perry. "I understand you were his opponent Mr. Saturn." She said.  
  
"Yeah so?" He asked.  
  
"What happened in the ring Saturn?" Phil asked jumping ahead of the other reporter.  
  
"He hit his back taking a bump out of the ring. It happens." Perry said trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"And that is precisely why wrestling should be gone." Phil said to the other reporters. "Wrestlers getting hurt in the ring. It wasn't that long ago that Drosdov and Bagwell got injured. When will it stop?" He had a smirk on his face.  
  
It took everything Eddy had to keep from punching Phil. He shook his head. "You aren't worth it Muschnick."  
  
The reporters lost interest in the three wrestlers and went to talk to one of the nurse's at the nurse's station.   
  
A doctor came out and approached them. "Are you here for Chris Benoit?" He asked. They nodded. "I'm Dr. Thorton. Are you family?"   
  
"Close friends. His wife is on her way up from Atlanta." Eddy said.  
  
"I'm listed on his contact list." Dean said.   
  
"Okay. Well I got the x-rays back. There is some trauma to his spinal cord in the lower region. But I don't think it will be permanent."  
  
"Is he paralyzed?" Dean asked quietly.  
  
"We won't be able to tell until he wakes up. Right now he's in a coma. But the chances of him making a full recovery are good." Dr. Thorton said.  
  
"Can we see him?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Dr. Thorton said. He led them down the hallway to a private room.   
  
Perry and Eddy entered the room and Dean was about to follow them when he saw someone coming down the hallway. It was Shane McMahon. He waited for him.   
  
"Dean how is he?" Shane asked.  
  
"Not good. He's got trauma to his lower back and is in a coma."   
  
"Oh man." Shane sympathized then decided to change the subject a little. "I had a few words with Muschnick before I ran into you."  
  
"I can just see what'll be in the paper tomorrow." Dean said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah well you know him." His cell phone ringing interrupted Shane. "That's probably Marissa. I'll be back later. Tell Chris and Nancy that the medical bills will be taken care of." Shane said and walked back the way he came.  
  
Dean just shook his head. 'Just like his father.' He entered Chris Benoit's hospital room and found the others waiting for him. 


End file.
